villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aiden (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Aiden 'is a character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode ''who appears as a minor antagonist in "'The Order of the Stone", and the main antagonist in "Order Up!". He is one of the four (former) members of the Ocelots, a team of builders rival to Jesse's Gang. He later forms his own group, the Blaze Rods. He is voiced by Matthew Mercer. Biography Appearance Aiden has brown hair and wears a black jacket with the face of an ocelot (two crossed blaze rods in "Order Up!") on it. Under this, he wears a green shirt with yellow buttons similar to Magnus' armor. Later in Episode 5, he wears armor similar to that of a Roman gladiator, which also resembles to Soren's armor with only legs and arms. Personality Aiden, at first, appears to be mean, mocking and ruthless. He was also extremely rude to Jesse's Gang in Episode 1, with him breaking a block, which led him to releasing lava that burns Reuben's Ender Dragon costume and nearly destroying Jesse's build. Much like the other Ocelots minus Lukas, he behaves like a stereotypical verbal bully. He tends to make offensive jokes to whoever he judges to be under his level, even if they are now above him. Jesse and his friends are major targets of his taunts, even as the New Order. He is also a sore loser and lacks morality. For example, after Jesse's building managed to impress the jury at the Endercon Building Competition, Aiden was unable to accept it and angrily broke a stone block holding back lava that, when unleashed, set fire to Reuben's costume, and burns Jesse's building if he/she gets Olivia and Axel come along with him/her to find Reuben. Later at Endercon, when meeting Jesse again, he makes fun of Reuben's incident in front of him/her, clearly remorseless and not caring that Reuben got lost and could have gotten seriously injured, much to Jesse's anger who then shoves him out of his/her way. However, in Episode 4, if Jesse lets Lukas leave on good terms and lets Lukas go after the rest of the Ocelots, Aiden will help Jesse's Gang destroy the Wither Storm by distracting it with fireworks. On his return in Episode 5, Aiden has devolved into an outright megalomaniac, and his lack of humility, sheer arrogance, and impulsive tendencies borderlined onto outright insanity and his treatment of his teammates has become heavily one sided, with him beating them, and ordering them to do dangerous jobs he doesn't wish to do. He appears to have an inferiority and superiority complex at the same time, believing himself to be better than Jesse and their group, and becoming heavily frustrated and angered when Jesse's group succeed. His hunger for power and fame is so great, he abused, lied, and cheated his way to removing Jesse and the Founder from the Sky City, now claiming it as "his world", once more demonstrating his psychopathic megalomania. Despite that, Aiden is surprisingly self-righteous, believing that he is supposed to be a hero and Jesse is a villain, being highly jealous of him/her success, to the point of attempting to outright murder him/her. Aiden is also highly manipulative and, when he wants to be, charismatic. This is shown when he and the Blaze Rode get to Sky City not long before the Order of the Stone, and in a short amount of time, have gained upmost trust from the Founder and have convinced the citizens of Sky City that the Order of the Stone are tyrants. He is also shown sucking up to the Founder, being unnaturally polite towards her and saying things like; "We are honored, wonderful founder.". Despite this, he makes no attempt to act nice toward Reginald, the Captain of the Guard, shoving him out of the way in the Founder's throne room saying, "Out of my way, Reggie." Also, as soon as Aiden gets his hands on the Eversource, the treasure Sky City needs to survive, Aiden drops his affable facade and openly betrays the Founder, clearly not caring what happens to Sky City. Despite his sociopathic qualities, when cornered and left defenseless, Aiden immediately loses his confidence and openly shows cowardice, surrendering and begging not to be hurt. This is shown during his final duel with Jesse, after he loses his sword. Near the end of Episode 5, if Jesse takes Aiden to safety, Aiden sees the error of his ways, and apologizes to Jesse for his wrong doings. He determinently shows a desire to redeem himself for his crimes, and could also say that he will then become a writer to start over. He also says that he won't try to compete with Jesse anymore. However, Jesse also has the option to instead throw him off the edge of Sky City by kicking him down a waterfall off the edge, or leave him to die (resulting in Aiden attacking Jesse and getting knocked into a waterfall off the edge of Sky City). If he does so, Aiden will show no remorse, angrily glaring at Jesse and holding his grudge against him after being arrested. History Background Like many characters in the game, not much is known about Aiden's backstory, except that he is a member of the Ocelots, who are long time rivals to Jesse's Gang. He always bullies Jesse and his/her gang for losing every year at the building competition. The Order of The Stone Aiden first appears with the rest of the Ocelots at the Endercon Building Competition. He, along with teammates Gill and Maya tease and make fun of Jesse's Gang, with Lukas trying to be friendly towards them (Jesse's Gang). Aiden taunts them as both teams build. the Ocelots build a beacon that changes colors. Jesse's Gang build a Creeper/Enderman/Zombie statue that launches fireworks, amazing bypassers. Aiden, in a fit of envy, breaks a block, causing lava to spill out and threaten to burn down Jesse's Gang's build, while setting Reuben's Ender Dragon costume on fire. Jesse falls on top of Aiden when running after his pet. Aiden later appears at Endercon when Jesse is looking for Ivor. He blocks Jesse's way and remorselessly taunts him/her about Reuben's incident. Jesse may either tell him that he/she is busy, call him an idiot, scare him by promising revenge, or simply roll his/her eyes, before angrily pushing him out of the way. Later, if Jesse decides to go with his/her friends to warn Gabriel about Ivor's Wither, Aiden can be heard asking Gabriel what Ellegaard's favorite food is, which turns out to be bread. When Ivor's Wither Storm goes on a rampage, Aiden can be seen running away. Order Up! Aiden and his gang, the Blaze Rods, are first seen outside the temple. Aiden says that they have dumped Lukas, because he was being friendly with their rivals, the New Order of the Stone. Later on, after Jesse and Ivor light a Portal to Sky City, Aiden and the Blaze Rods steal the Enchanted Flint and Steel used to light the Portal, and goes through it himself. Then, he supposedly arrives at Sky City. Once there, he manipulates the Founder into believing that the Order of the Stone are tyrants that keep all of the treasure in the world for themselves and "tame wild animals to make them chase people around". In short, Aiden makes himself and the Blaze Rods look like the heroes, and the New Order of the Stone look like the villains. Aiden appears in Isa's throne room if Jesse chose to help Ivor and not go with Milo. Aiden angrily tells him, "I hope you like being doomed." Later, he openly betrays the Founder, knocking her, Lukas, and Jesse of the edge of the islands, and, to the extent of his knowledge, into the Void and to their deaths. Little did he know there was land and water, so the three were able to make it down without dying, and they worked their way back up to the city, where Aiden and the Blaze Rods were using spawn eggs laid by the Eversource to cause absolute chaos, spawning all sorts of monsters that were destroy the city and killing its denizens. Confronted by Jesse, Ivor, the Founder, Petra, and Lukas, the Blaze Rods were ultimately defeated; however, not before Aiden begged for mercy and gave Jesse back his/her enchanted flint and steel. Depending on the player's choices, Jesse either kicks Aiden into a waterfall off the edge of Sky City, leaves him to die in Sky City (resulting in Aiden attacking Jesse once more and getting punched by Jesse or Reginald into the waterfall), or takes Aiden with him/her to safety. Having the citizens of the city safe on the land below, Aiden and the Blaze Rods were captured by the Founder's guards. If Jesse took Aiden with him/her to safety, Aiden will apologize for causing so much trouble, (determinantly) decides that he will redeem himself and do something good for the people, and says he won't try to compete with Jesse anymore. Otherwise, if Jesse chooses to send him over a waterfall, or leave him to be killed by Hostile Mobs in Sky City, Aiden will simply stare angrily at Jesse, and won't stop to talk. Items *Beacon *Stained Glass *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel (Temporarily) *Spawn Eggs *Firework Rockets (Determinant) *Carrots Quotes Trivia * Aiden is the second main antagonist to appear in the series, the first being the Wither Storm that Ivor created. ** He is also the first episodic main antagonist of the series, preceding Cassie Rose, PAMA, and Hadrian. * In Minecraft Story Mode Episode 5, ''Aiden can directly be described as a "Master Manipulator" by Jesse. * Aiden is the first antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode who can directly kill Jesse with a sword if he/she doesn't react quickly enough. (While Jesse does have a sword fight with Ivor earlier, Ivor won't kill Jesse if he/she doesn't react fast enough.) * After Aiden is defeated, if Jesse takes him to safety, and later tells him to make a new start, Aiden will show interest in building himself a house and becoming a writer. * Oddly, if the Ocelots appear in the ending of Episode 4, Aiden, along with Gill and Maya, are seen clapping and cheering for the New Order of the Stone, contradicting their obvious jealousy and malice they hold towards them in Episode 5. This is likely an oversight. * Otis the Butcher and the Schoolboy are also voiced by Matthew Mercer. * If Jesse chooses to help Lukas, he/she has the option to knock a tooth off of Aiden. External links * Aiden in the ''Minecraft: Story Mode wiki. Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Dark Knights Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Envious Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Control Freaks Category:Crime Lord Category:Usurper Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anarchist Category:Egotist Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Bosses Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Female